Domino
by PinkyDuck
Summary: La mort est une destination, et non un choix. C'est eux qui nous mènent vers elle et non l'inversion. Peu importe nos décisions, ils nous dirigent tous vers le même endroit. Alors à quoi bon mener une vie sans péchés, si la mort nous attend tous au bout du compte ?


Bonjour,

Voici une One-Shot que je vous ai écrit spécialement pour Noël. Elle n'a aucun lien avec Noël, c'est juste un cadeau. Bonne lecture et joyeux noël.

- Pinky

_Disclaimer à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata. L'univers leur appartient, sauf les quelques OC qui apparaissent. _

_Remerciment à Mélodie, que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup, et qui travail super bien ! (elle le sait je crois à force de lui dire ^^) Et hum, passer voir sa traduction et sa fiction Another Stories. _

* * *

« _Devon Wilds, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Émily Jonhson. __Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire, tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat et d'en avoir un présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un procureur vous sera désigné d'office, et il ne vous en coûtera rien. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question ou de ne faire aucune déposition. Avez-vous compris les droits que je viens de vous lire ? En ayant ces droits à l'esprit, voulez-vous parler avec moi ? _»

C'est ce que l'on m'a dit le jour où l'on m'a arrêté. Je n'y ait vu aucune objection et je ne me suis pas opposé à l'officier de police. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au poste et j'ai répondu à ses questions. Je n'ai pas non plus nié le fait d'avoir tué Émily, parce que cela aurait égalé à mentir et loin de là, je suis une personne très honnête. Je n'ai toujours eu que peu d'amis, mais cela me suffisait. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, ni d'histoires d'un soir. Non, rien de tout cela. Ce n'était pas que l'on me rejetait, les gens étaient seulement hypocrites. Je n'ai toujours eu que la compagnie de mon chien, Domino, mon plus fidèle ami. Lui n'était pas hypocrite comme ces personnes, qui, dès que vous vous retournez, commencent déjà à vous critiquer alors que vous ne faites rien de mal. Vous voulez simplement vivre votre vie sans être regarder de haut.

Alors vous continuez de cohabiter avec eux, simplement pour garder les apparences et ne pas être seul. Mais j'ai appris à être dans la solitude, et je ne me porte pas mal. Au contraire je trouve ça bien mieux ainsi. C'est en restant avec ces mauvaises personnes que les adolescents d'aujourd'hui se suicident, tous les uns après les autres. L'hypocrisie est la cause de plusieurs problèmes dans le monde.

Émily était l'une de ces personnes hypocrites. Je l'avais toujours considéré comme une amie. Elle avait commencé à être influencée par une fille à son travail. Du jour au lendemain, elle qui avait les mêmes valeurs que moi, s'est mise à regarder les autres avec mépris et à parler dans le dos des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle jugeait facilement.

Un peu comme lorsque l'on s'achète des vêtements. En majorité, nous voulons ce qu'il y a de plus beau, sans se préoccuper de la qualité. Ils durent un moment, puis commencent à s'user et finissent par se faire remplacer par d'autres. C'était un peu la même chose avec ces personnes. Elles jugeaient les gens selon leur apparence, sans se rendre compte que c'est ce qu'i l'intérieur qui est important et non l'extérieur. Elles discriminaient une personne, et lorsqu'elles décidaient d'arrêter, elles se choisissaient une autre cible à détruire intérieurement. Émily s'était mise à changer et oublier les bonnes valeurs. Je l'avais invitée chez moi un soir pour écouter une émission de télévision que nous aimions tous les deux.

Puis, après la première pause publicitaire, elle jugeait les acteurs, disant qu'ils étaient tous lamentable et qu'elle aurait pu faire bien mieux. Ensuite, elle s'était mise à insulter une des actrices, disant qu'elle avait un gros nez, des petits seins, les yeux trop éloignés l'un de l'autre, qu'elle avait la peau trop blanche...

J'ai été pris d'une impulsion et j'avais prétexté aller chercher quelque chose à manger. J'avais pris un couteau et j'étais retourné au salon, la lame cachée sur le côté de ma cuisse.

Puis, lorsqu'Émily s'était remise à dévaloriser la jeune femme de nouveau, les mots déambulant d'entre ses lèvres, j'ai brandis mon arme et m'était mis à la poignarder violemment. Ses cris raisonnaient dans toute la maison, et le sang giclait sur moi ainsi que sur les meubles de mon appartement. Je voyais son visage effrayé qui me suppliait d'arrêter, puis j'ai repensé à tous ceux qu'elle avait jugé avec son amie. J'ai continué à faire des vas-et-viens dans sa chair meurtrie et ensanglantée, avec mon couteau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle.

Ensuite, j'ai téléphoné à la police et me suis dénoncé. Les policiers sont venus me chercher et mon dicter les droits Miranda. Lors de mon arrestation, j'ai senti que toutes les victimes d'Émily me remerciaient. Entre les sirènes de police à l'extérieur, et ce que me dictaient les policiers, j'entendais la voix de cette actrice, Emmaline Rose, dans mon téléviseur, qui disait que les choses n'arrivaient jamais pour rien, et à cet instant je me suis répété que j'avais pris la bonne décision de tuer la seule amie que j'avais. Je m'étais retourné pour regarder mon chien une dernière fois ; il aboyait férocement contre les hommes qui faisait régner la justice. La porte se referma sur cet animal qui m'avait fait me sentir moins seul.

X  
X

Quelques mois plus tard, après mon procès, j'étais condamné à onze ans de prison pour le meurtre d'Émily. Après quelques semaines, voire un an, je m'étais habitué à la prison, du moins presque. Je reçevais des visites régulières de mon frère. Il ne m'en voulait pas, il me comprenait. Il me donnait des nouvelles sur mon chien, dont il avait dû s'occuper après mon arrestation. Je ne le reverrai plus, il mourra avant même que je puisse le revoir une dernière fois. Il était mon seul ami…

Un jour, William, mon frère, était venu me rendre visite dans un but précis. Il m'avait alors demandé :

« Devon, as-tu entendu parler de Kira ? »

Il m'avait alors fait comprendre qu'il était inquiet pour moi, vu que j'étais considéré comme un criminel aux yeux de ce meurtrier japonais. N'en ayant jamais entendu parlé, n'écoutant pas les conversations qu'entretiennent les autres détenus, je lui avais alors demandé, qui il était.

William m'avait expliqué que cette série de meurtres touchait les criminels du monde entier, et qu'ils mourraient tous d'une crise cardiaque. Je n'avais pas su comment réagir face à cela. J'ai alors commencé à m'intéresser à cette lutte qui affrontait L et Kira…

X

X

Avais-je eu peur, lorsque j'avais appris l'existence de Kira et pris conscience de ses actes et les répercutions qu'elles avaient ? Non, je n'avais pas eu peur, étant moi-même considéré comme un criminel.

J'approuve les actes de celui que l'on désigne comme étant un meurtrier. Il va faire du monde un endroit paisible et agréable à vivre. J'espère que toute ces personnes qui sont contre lui, remarqueront un jour qu'il représente la justice. Kira devrait être un symbole de paix mondial, et être reconnu dans le monde entier comme étant un prophète, ou même Dieu. Il devrait être traité ainsi et cessé d'être craint.

La police devrait lui accorder le droit d'éliminer tous ces gens qui ont commis un crime. Je sais qu'un jour, je me ferai tuer par ce grand bienfaiteur, mais quand ce jour arrivera, je serai prêt. Car, au contraire de bien des gens qui sont ici, en prison, je ne crains pas Kira, pas plus que la mort. Nous sommes tous voués à mourir, certains plus tôt que les autres, mais c'est notre destin à tous. Notre vie est déjà toute tracée, il ne nous manque plus qu'à accomplir ce que Dieu a prévu pour chacun d'entre nous.

La destination est la même pour tout le monde : la mort. Il suffit de profiter de l'instant présent et de n'avoir aucun regret. Il faut simplement se dire que si cela est arrivé, que ce devait en être ainsi, comme l'avait dit le personnage qu'incarnait Emmaline Rose.

X

X

Aujourd'hui, il y a eu un bulletin télévisé qui parlait d'une fusillade, au Mexique, dans un lieu public. Le tireur aurait abattu toutes les personnes présentes avant de se suicider par la suite. Je trouve cela ignoble qu'une personne qui se tue en entraîne d'autres avec lui. Il a croisé son destin avec celui des autres. Un peu comme des dominos. Le premier qui tombe, fait tomber tous ceux qui l'entoure avec lui, jusqu'au dernier.

C'est ça, l'effet domino.

Je suis dans ma cellule de prison, d'où j'écris cette lettre. J'ignore même pourquoi je relate ces faits. J'ai la sensation que je vais mourir bientôt. Je ne me vois pas me réveiller demain matin, et écouter la télévision pour entendre parler de Kira. Alors j'écris ce message dans l'espoir qu'une personne la lise et se demande, au fond, est-ce que Kira était si mauvais que ça ? Et Devon Wilds, avait-il raison de tuer Émily Jonhson ? Au fond, Kira tue ces personnes hypocrites, ignobles et qui commettent des crimes seulement pour le bien de la société.

C'est une personne juste.

Peut-être se rend-t-il compte que ses actes sont entre le bien et le mal ? Et la loi dans tout ça, elle n'est pas juste, tout comme la plupart des choses de ce monde. Au fond, qui peut dire ce qui est juste, et ce qui ne l'est pas ?

Je repose mon stylo sur cette lettre après l'avoir signé et la met dans une enveloppe. Je m'allonge dans mon lit, quand soudain, une douleur subite me frappe au cœur. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'envahit de moi, je place mes mains à ma poitrine que je serre très fort, tellement elle me fait souffrir. Est-ce cela, la mort ?

Je suis une victime de Kira.

Je savais que cela devait arriver, mais je n'ai aucun remord, ni regret. J'ai profité de la vie au maximum. Je suis prêt à partir malgré toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas pu vivre. Kira, j'espère qu'un jour les gens sauront t'apprécier.

X  
X

Je me réveille dans ma cellule, et je ne ressens plus la douleur dans ma poitrine. Alors ce n'était qu'une impression comme un rêve. Je me lève de mon lit et me dirige hors de ma cellule, dont la porte était ouverte comme toutes les autres. Cette situation n'est pas normal. Tout les prisonniers sont allongés dans leur « chambre ». Ils dorment tous encore.

Je veux quitter cet endroit.

Des pas, des paroles et des cris résonnent quelque part. Je suis les sons et me retrouve devant un long corridor, où à son extrémité, une lumière blanche m'aveugle.

Est-ce que c'est comme ça que l'on va en enfer ou au paradis, en marchant dans un tunnel vers l'éclat lumineux?

Pendant un moment, j'hésitai à y aller, puis plusieurs hommes vêtus de noirs, avec des casques couvrant leur visage, et des boucliers anti-émeute, sortirent de cette source d'aveuglement et se dirigèrent vers moi. Ils hurlaient des ordres incompréhensibles. Je les suivis jusqu'à l'extérieur, où je vis plusieurs voitures de police et d'autres hommes armés, et où je vis la source de cet éclairement, le soleil brillant de la Californie. D'autres détenus étaient là et s'installaient dans les véhicules à vitres teintées. Je ne comprenais rien, jusqu'à ce que l'un des policiers vint me parler.

« Montez à bord d'une voiture. Nous sommes venus pour sauver la plupart d'entre vous dont les noms et visages n'ont pas encore été diffusés à la télévision. »

Je ne suis pas mort ; mon destin n'était donc pas de mourir ici. J'ai hâte de voir ce que l'avenir me réserve. Je m'avance vers l'une des voitures qui me conduira vers ma destinée. Le personnage d'Emmaline Rose avait donc raison. Si cela est arrivé, c'est que ce devait en être ainsi, et que ce n'est pas arrivé pour rien. Je ne serai pas mêlé au combat qui oppose L et Kira, dont les gestes ont l'effet dominos sur le reste de la planète.

X  
X

Quelques années plus tard, lors d'une sortie scolaire, un groupe d'adolescents avait le privilège de pouvoir visiter une ancienne prison. Ils y passeraient la nuit et dormiraient dans des cellules d'anciens détenus. Claire, l'une des participantes du voyage, s'aventura dans le bâtiment à la recherche d'une chambre avec son amie. Elles choisirent une chambre et s'installèrent chacune dans un lit. Son amie quitta la pièce pour discuter avec d'autres camarades. Une vieille enveloppe jaunie posée sur une petite table piqua la curiosité de Claire qui s'en empara.

Elle l'a lue.

Elle se demandait si cette lettre était une mauvaise blague que l'on faisait à leur groupe pour les effrayer, où si un prisonnier l'avait réellement écrite.

_Kira_.

Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais ce message l'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir. Elle le garda secret et fit des recherches une fois de retour chez elle. Elle tapa le mot « Kira » dans la barre de recherche. À son plus grand étonnement, elle tomba sur des millions de pages internet. Elle cliqua sur l'un des liens et tomba sur un site qui vouait un véritable culte à Kira.

En lisant tout ceci, et en repensant à la lettre de Devon Wilds, elle aussi, aurait approuvé les actes de celui que l'on qualifiait de tueur en série. Devon avait raison, ainsi que Kira. Les gens hypocrites et ignobles, ceux qui n'ont pas le cœur pur, méritaient de mourir. Si Claire avait le même pouvoir que Kira, elle aussi ferait la même chose. Elle se demandait, si l'auteur de cette lettre, était mort ou pas. Il était une personne avec de bonnes valeurs, malgré qu'il ait tué quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'il termine sa peine dans une autre prison, ou bien qu'il a été châtié par Kira.

Il a peut-être été entraîné dans l'effet domino des actes de Kira et L.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Encore joyeux noël et bonne année.

xx P.


End file.
